Unprettier
by ToniB
Summary: A Batista, O'Haire, Lesnar & Goldberg fic. Stark is embattled in her "no way out" relationship with Dave, Panda and Sean get together and heat up, Bill and Brock return home to Raise and JinX, respectively. And introducing, Jesse James. (Read & Review)


**(Characters:** Sean O'Haire, Panda Raving, David Batista, Stark Madd, Bill Goldberg, Raise Raving, Brock Lesnar, JinX Peck and introducing Jesse James and a host of other visitors)

**Standard Disclaimer**: This is a work of pure fiction which contains character names of wrestlers owned by WWE that I have borrowed simply for your reading pleasure. There is no copyright infringement intended and the author is not making any money from the publication of this story. Panda, JinX, Stark and Raise all belong to me! Enjoy the read!

* * *

_She just wished he would stop....... what he was doing was breaking her heart to pieces._

_She didn't know what to do sometimes it was so bad._

_She knew that as the saying goes....... "turn about is fair play" but the hurt...... it just had to end and she wasn't sure if that was the way._

_Yet here it was in front of her again - this time she was sitting there watching him...... watching them and all he had to do was look up but he didn't._

_This should have been as good a time as any to put a plan into motion on how she was going to get him back but......._

_**He was so confident as he had his arm around her waist and she was smiling up at him in that confidence of his while not knowing that he was hurting another.**_

_**Yet why should she care especially when she didn't know that he'd lied to her when he told her that he didn't have anyone in his life anyway.**_

_**She was sure that she was safe with him but if she only knew the real truth.**_

_He had done this to her so many times before and here he was doing it once again as if he needed it to heop him brathe..... to help him feel confident as a man._

_There had to be a final straw drawn sooner of later yet was revenge the way?_

_She would be no better than he yet it would be bittersweet nonetheless._

_He had been caught before literally dead in her face and had the nerve to deny it even though it was right there in front of her._

_Mutual friends...... other people had even told her how sleazy he was out of her view yet in plain view of them as if daring them to tell her._

_And the worst was always when he traveled out of town._

_That's when it was party party party day and night._

_How he acted when women were around was as if he had women for the picking and they were all for him._

_Each time afterward she would give him a piece of her mind yet mostly it fell upon deaf ears and he would only smirk at her and always say......._

"_**Famous or not, I'm a man baby and I have needs that always need to be fulfilled morning, noon and night. No offense but what we got just don't cut it much anymore. You can either deal or push on"**_

_She knew that she could do much worse and yet she always endured because he was so good to her even if he was a sleep around sleaze._

_And the benefit of the doubt he always got because he had brainwashed her with that sick information that was programmed into her head.... that what he did was ok._

_Naïve or not, it wasn't healthy to live like that and as time went on, someone she hardly knew showed her the way out........_

* * *

**IT'S EASIER TO TRAVEL - THURSDAY**

"When are you leaving for the show tonight?" JinX asked Raise.

"I don't know yet but if I can't make it when you and Panda leave, I'll drive over. What about everyone else? Do you know if David is bringing Stark or......." Raise returned and

"No. He'll be out. I'm going to get her especially since Brock's not around so it's no problem" JinX returned.

"Dave's up to his tricks again?" Raise asked her.

"As usual. Where is Panda by the way?" JinX asked her.

"Oh, she's with Sean so he'll probably bring her over. She can't get enough of him ever since that night. Can you believe all that shit that went down in the club that night he took her out?" Raise asked her.

"Yeah and on a first date too yet I don't believe that anyone will ever forget. Those chicks were crazy. Had Sean not been the man he is, some people would definitely be seriously laid up in the hospital for a minute" JinX returned.

"You got that right. Do you remember what Sean wanted to do?" Raise updated and asked.

"Yeah and though P was excited about it all, she was more cautious too because even though she didn't have to make him keep his calm and though Sean's levelheaded, things still could have gotten out of hand" JinX returned.

"I know. What's that he said in that interview yesterday...... "Man, I had this hot chick with me that I was already trying to impress then this happens" he said. I know that she was happy to hear that" Raise updated.

"Yeah and he also said..... "no one even cared to mentioned that there were four guys with those girls. All I did was flick her hat off and she stripped over one of th guys on the floor or something". That was a bunch of crap overall because I know that they're just trying to get money out of him that's all" JinX added.

"Yeah, none of the charges will stick I'm sure but he did get that fine and all but no worries I'm sure. The internet's gonna eat it up and add lies I'm sure" Raise added.

"I'm so sure. He really like her, huh?" JinX asked her.

"Yep. Sis says that she can't thank us enough for introducing her to him" Raise stated.

"She can thank us by cooking us dinner this weekend or next I'm sure" JinX said.

"It's a no go this weekend because Sean's taking her out of town to UFC in Las Vegas" Raise updated.

"Already? That's hot. Well anyway, I just have a few things to do then I'll call back. I'm leaving at 6:00pm to get Stark" JinX updated.

"I'm sure that she'll be crying the blues once again" Raise updated.

"Poor thing. Dave is so bad for her. God he's fine and all like the rest of the guys but damn..... he should just tell her that it's over or something and with her being stuck on him so bad it's going to be hell for her to pay mentally in the end" JinX updated.

"Hell, I tried to tell her about him but she wouldn't listen" Raise said.

"And of course that was a year ago and she's still with him. Some people never learn I guess" JinX updated.

"And.... since we're her friends we have to be there for her" Raise stated.

"That doesn't mean that our world revolves around them" JinX returned.

"Yes it does" Raise reminded.

"Whatever. Brock will kill me if he knew that all of this was still going on" JinX admitted.

"How's he doing by the way?" Raise asked her.

"He's doing pretty fair. He's happy but not as happy as he should be" JinX returned.

"You think that he'll be back?" Raise asked.

"It could happen and he's not counting that out. Nothing's guaranteed but he wanted to at least try to live that dream since he had the chance to try" JinX told her.

"I heard that he was cut..... I'm sorry about that" Raise updated.

"Hell, I'm not. Can you imagine my baby so far away in Minnesota? I probably couldn't deal for long" JinX asked and updated her.

"But he's going to NFL Europe next right?" Raise asked her.

"Yep. I guess he'll continue to avoid coming back here to Vice especially now with what he did in making Randy the youngest champ over him" JinX updated her.

"I know. So you're not even concerned that he's probably going out of the country the way you were over another stated here in America?" Raised further inquired.

"Naw. Not really. He's not happy about t then again he could car less but when...... if he comes back he'll be more toned and ready than ever" JinX updated.

"What about the money?" Raise asked her.

"As you know he didn't care about leaving so he's ok with it, hence..... I'm ok with it. Damn, listen to me. I sound as if we're married" JinX updated.

"You may as well be" Raise stated.

"Yeah right. I'll marry him on the spot once he proposes" JinX updated.

"But $45 million was a hard loss to take I'm sure regardless" Raise stated.

"Obviously it wasn't important like I said so it's not important now even if he returns in another year" JinX stated.

"That's...... IF he returns" Raise returned.

"You got that right" JinX added.

"Right. Anyway, Bill's coming home tomorrow and I'm going to......" Raise started.

"Rape him?" JinX asked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Anyway, he said that he bought me some toys" Raise updated.

"Uhhhh..... you guys are nasty" JinX said then she laughed.

"Exactly... you should try it yourself. My baby's kinky and I can't wait" Raise returned.

Raise could only think about how long it's been since she'd been with Bill and with him being with Jesse James for the past two months getting another custom made bike he couldn't wait to get home to make sure that her body stayed customly fit to his.

"Speaking of kinky. Your sister had better watch out for Sean. I heard a rumor some time ago that he's...... ummmm, well, let's just say that there's a rumor that he's well maintained.... if you know what I mean?" JinX updated and asked.

"I heard.... and Sis knows about all that. She can handle him" Raise admitted.

"Oh yeah?" JinX asked as she raised her eyebrow

"Believe me...... she can handle him" Raise returned then she laughed.

**To Be Continued.......** - Read and Review - Let me know what you think because this is only just the beginning.


End file.
